The Other Woman
by theBethWilson
Summary: Before Loki went bad in Thor he was engaged to a young Asgardian woman named Eowyn. But a young Midgardian woman named Emma Taylor lands in Asgard and becomes Loki's mistress.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrangement

"Why must father force us to marry" Loki questioned Thor. "Ahh brother you wish to marry for love?" Loki scoffed. "I wish not to marry for any reason. It seems rather trivial to be forced into this predicament." "Loki we must do as father wishes. He is king." So they made their way to Odin's grand throne room. Their sat the ancient yet commanding presence of their father Odin the king of Asgard. The room was magnificent shining in the brilliant Asgardian Sun. Guards surrounded the circular room. Loki and Thor made their way to their father and stopped at the base of the five steps that led to the thrown. Odin looked down upon his sons with his one eye and spoke. "Ahh my sons let us discuss your arrangements. Your mother and I have selected two of the brightest young women in Asgard for you." Loki rolled his eyes. Frigga, their mother stepped forward and gave Loki a scolding look. "Your father and I want nothing less than the best for you two. Now make sure you are presentable for they shall be here any moment." Thor and Loki straightened their jackets and made sure their hair was in place before stepping to the right of their father.

The doors opened and in walked Thor and Loki's future brides. They slowly walked and stopped in front of their suitors. The girl before Thor was the prettier of the two. She was taller than the other and older looking. She had brown eyes and light brown hair. "I am Isabella. Pleased to meet you master Thor." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her hand. Loki turned upon the short girl in front of him. He was a good foot taller than her. She looked to be a great deal younger as well. Her eyes were green and her hair was a sandy blonde. Nothing about her caught Loki's attention. "Hello Loki I am Eowyn." She reached out her hand, obviously hoping he would follow in his brothers suit and kiss it. Loki wasn't much of a romantic. So he shook her hand as he would meeting anyone. The girl looked at him slightly confused. "Well then let us make our way to dinner shall we?" Frigga ushered them towards the dining hall.

Loki sat across from Eowyn, though he would have preferred to sit next to her. He didn't want to have to make eye contact with her all night. Frigga eased the tension by speaking first. "So ladies tell us the honor your families must be feeling for you two. You shall be future princesses of Asgard. Ahh they must be so proud." Isabella spoke first. "Yes father is very proud. He hopes this can bring our families closer together. He respects the king so very much." Eowyn looked nervous but spoke. "Yes my family hopes this union to be fruitful for both sides." Loki could not believe he had to marry this daft girl. She has no life about her he thought. "So Isabella I hear your father is the largest producer of tobacco on Asgard?" Oh yes, Loki thought, Thor being the good son and making small talk with his betrothed. "Yes he is. We have two large farms that produce 70% of the tobacco. Father has made a substantial fortune." Frigga looked at Loki trying to push him to speak to Eowyn. When he refused she took control. "And you Eowyn your father owns just about all of the fabric stores correct?" "Yes" she mumbled on, "the stores have been in our family for three generations." Loki felt like he may die from the boredom. Luckily Odin took the reigns and got to business. "Now we must discuss an important and precious tradition. All Asgardian royalty abstain from the physical relationship until their wedding night. Loki and Thor will be no exception." Frigga smiled, "so we shall throw a ball and officially announce your engagements and promises to one another. Now girls let us get to planning." The three women left the table and exited the dining hall. Odin turned his attention to Loki. "Loki I noticed you paid little if any attention to your bride to be." Loki looked upon his father. "Well I find this whole arrangement rather silly. Why must we be put out to market like cows and sold to the highest bidder?" Thor looked at his brother and shook his head. Odin stood and screamed. "You are princes of Asgard and to protect this realm your mother and I choose your mate. We will not leave this kingdom to the hearts of hormonal young men. Learn to accept your marriage. Learn to love your wife." His voice echoed and shook. With his final word he left. Thor laughed at Loki. "Brother you are such an idiot." Loki could agree. He had to somehow force himself to be cordial to this girl. It would be easier said then done.


	2. Chapter 2 - Down the Rabbit Hole

"Emma do you really think people will care about these anomalies in gravitation and people randomly disappearing?" Emma rolled her eyes at her editor in chief then turned upon him with a fake enthusiastic smile. "Richard it's fascinating. And honestly it's a breath of fresh air from all the celebrity gossip, political and economic bullshit." She watched as his face relaxed and she knew she had him then. "Alright take Bobby with you for photographs." Emma visibly rolled her eyes. Bobby was the heralds main pervert. Constantly grabbing asses and making passes at unsuspecting co-workers. "Please Richard let me do this one on my own. I have already done so much research and it would be pointless to try and fill someone in. Let Bobby take my story about the bridge damage." After what seemed like years of waiting he responded. "Fine but I want a rough draft by Wednesday afternoon." Emma smiled. "Great! I'm leaving right now."

Emma had driven 100 miles to get to a secluded beach house where her contact told her a couple had gone missing two weeks prior. She was slightly relieved to be working at the beach for an extended weekend. Emma knew she would have her story done by Sunday night. Which would give her two whole days to relax. Emma wrote out the first page of her article which mostly consisted of background information and what she knew so far. She grabbed her camera and made her way down the path to the private beach. It was warm outside but the waves brought in a cool breeze. She took a few photos of the sunset and the beach. Emma continued her way down the beach and noticed no one was really out down at the beach. She made a note of it and continued on. That's when she saw the subtle light illuminating from a particular spot on the beach. It was like a glare in your rearview mirror. Emma made her way over a snapped a picture. She took a step forward and she was falling down a beautiful kaleidoscope of blues, greens and purples. Emma felt like screaming but was struck by the beauty of the lights she was falling through. Suddenly she wasn't falling anymore and she had landed on her ass. Emma looked up into the golden eyes of a warrior clad in golden armour. "Where the hell am I" she questioned backing away from the warrior. She looked around and the room was golden with the design of inner clock workings. "My name is Heimdell. I am the gatekeeper. You are in Asgard. How did you find your way here?" Emma was stunned. Asgard? How the hell did she end up in a totally different place? "I...I don't know. I was doing research and fell...down this beautiful path of light." Heimdell looked upon her confused. "I must take you to king Odin." Well this is just great she thought but she followed him anyways. The light reflected off of a beautiful rainbow bridge that glistened brighter than anything she had ever seen. They walked for an eternity before making it to the central building. Heimdell led her inside and bowed before who she assumed to be the king. That's when everything went black and Emma fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 - Not In a Million Years

Loki was making his way to the library where he and Eowyn had agreed to meet. He was dreading this meeting. Eowyn had made no impression upon him during their first encounter. Thor had bullied him into spending some alone time with her. Thor was hitting it off with his maiden. Loki didn't know why Thor couldn't comprehend he had no interest in Eowyn. He exhaled deeply and entered the library. Inside Eowyn sat in the back corner with her nose in a book. Why must she hide Loki thought. It was rather unattractive to him, her lack of self confidence. She wasn't ugly, not Loki's ideal woman but she wasn't unattractive. Her family had wealth and standing in Asgardian society. Yet she was so quiet and almost non existent. He made his way over to her and sat across from her. "Hello Eowyn how are you this day?" She looked up from her book nervously. "I am fine. You have many wonderful books here." Well at least she liked to read. Maybe she wasn't so horrible.

After their first few exchanges they had fallen silent and sat there awkwardly for half an hour. Loki had to break the silence, it was becoming unbearable. "So what are you reading?" Eowyn looked at him with frightened eyes. "It is a book about alchemy. I find the subject rather interesting." Ahh well I myself dabble in magic." She looked at him with a somewhat stern gaze. "Alchemy is a science not magic." Loki took back his previous thought she was pretty horrible. How did his family expect him to marry and spend the rest of his life with her? "Well then tell me about your family." "My family has owned our fabric business for three generations. My great grandfather opened his first store thousands of years ago. We deal with 60% of the fabric market." How did mother and father find fabric a necessity in marriage partnerships? "Oh well that is very fascinating." That's all he could muster to say.

Eowyn found Loki attractive but rather snobbish. She didn't care for his attitude. But she was trying her hardest to make a connection with him. She wanted for them to like one another. But it seemed they didn't have much in common other than books. "So Loki I see Isabella and Thor have taken to each other rather quickly." She watched as he rolled his eyes. Any form of love or affection he wanted no part of. "Well my brother is easily pleased." Eowyn took that as a jab at her. He was letting her know he didn't like her and she had her work cut out for her.

They attempted conversation for another hour before Eowyn excused herself. Thank the stars Loki thought. Thor walked in moments later. "Ahh Loki how did you enjoy your date with Eowyn?" Loki scoffed, "ha I would hardly call that a date. It was excruciating to try and make conversation with her. We have nothing in common other than reading. She has no life about her. Yet mother and father expect me to love her and spend all my years with her?" Loki could see the disapproval on Thor's face. Oh here we go a lecture he thought. "Brother you must be open to this girl or else you won't like her. You must really try. It is our duty as princes of Asgard to secure the future of our lineage by marrying and having children. You must do as father and mother wish." Loki understood where Thor was coming from but he couldn't get him to understand. "Thor I understand this but listen to me. I cannot marry someone I do not love. And I cannot see myself loving Eowyn. I get nothing from her presence. I sincerely tried today but there is nothing between us." He looked upon his brothers face and could see Thor didn't understand where he was coming from. "Loki try harder. Make yourself if you have to." With that he left Loki to ponder this whole mess. Can I just get a sign I'm not crazy he thought.


	4. Chapter 4 - Then He Saw Her

Emma could feel the cool ground beneath her and slowly regained consciousness. She stood up immediately and almost fell over. "Where am I? How did I end up here?" She took a look around and her view was spectacular. The room was utter decadence and splendor. Gold covered much of the room except for the large rounded ceiling that had a beautiful hand painted galaxy scenery. The ceilings had to be at least forty feet high and the room was massive. Emma turned her attention upon the old man sitting upon the throne. "I am Odin, king of Asgard. How did you come to be here?" Emma rolled her eyes. "I was on the beach searching for the place I was doing my article on. I saw this aura surround one particular spot and when I stepped closer I was falling. Then the next thing I know Heimdell over there is staring me down. But tell me what is Asgard?" Something clicked inside Odin's head and he nodded his head. "Ahh you are Midgardian...mortal. But it is a mystery how you were transported from Midgard to here." Emma was confused, she wasn't sure if it was from the fall, passing out or this new information. "So I'm guessing you are not mortal? What do you plan to do with me?" Odin looked down upon her. "You are welcome to stay here in the palace till we can find a way to send you home. I will have one of my sons to show you around and give you a little Asgardian history." Emma nodded and turned her attention upon the opening door.

Loki wanted to talk to his father but wasn't looking forward to the argument that would ensue. He opened the grand doors and that's when he saw her. She was breathtaking and obviously not Asgardian by the looks of her clothes. Which were rather tight against her skin almost leaving nothing to the imagination of the definition of her curves. Loki walked closer and was taken aback when the woman turned his way. She had long mahogany colored hair that waved softly around her face. Her skin was lightly tanned and glowed from the sunlight. Her eyes were like deep pools of blue sapphires. He noticed she was rather tall, at least 5 foot 9, taller than Eowyn. He listened as his father asked for her name. Her voice was sweet, "it's Emma Taylor sir." Odin looked down upon her almost unsure about what to do with her. "Ahh Loki please escort this young woman to a bedchamber. Please do join us for breakfast in the morning." Emma looked upon the man next her. She couldn't help but notice he was incredibly sexy, almost too good-looking. He was very tall 6 foot 2 by her estimate, she liked a tall man. His raven hair slicked back showing off his flawless face. But what really grabbed her attention was his emerald eyes, they were like shining jewels. Emma followed his lead out of the great throne room. They went down many long hallways before he spoke. "So you are Midgardian correct?" Emma looked rather puzzled before answering. "If by Midgard you mean Earth then yes." There was an awkward silence between them. Finally after a tremendously long walk he opened the door and gestured her inside. The room was the size of her entire apartment, which by no means was small. "Wow" she managed to mumble. She examined the room admiring the antique king sized bed. It was covered in a lush quilt and many furs. "I will send a maid servant to care for you. Breakfast is usually around eight in the morning." Emma turned upon him. "Thank you" she said without knowing his name. He was gone before she could ask. Emma let out a breath and made her way to the luxurious bathroom. Man this bathroom is the size of my kitchen and living room combined she thought. Emma climbed into the hot bath tub and thought about the handsome stranger who had led her to her room. Did all the young men of this place look like him?

Loki went to bed that night thinking of this Emma Taylor. He had memorized her face and was admiring it in his mind. Emma had none of the classic looks of Asgard and he rather liked that. He was excited to see her at breakfast tomorrow, though he was embarrassed by this. Wanted to know more about her. Why was he intrigued by this simple Midgardian woman? He did however want to get to know her better. For whatever reason this mortal had caught his attention. She was different and different was what Loki was hungry for. Loki had to be cool about it. Or else he would have to deal with Thor's prying involvement.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breakfast At Lokis

Emma's chamber maid led her to the dining hall where Odin and his family sat. Before her was fruits and fried meats she wasn't quite sure of. Breads and jams also filled the table. Emma sat next to who she assumed to be Odin's wife, across from the sexy stranger. "Well please do sit down" spoke the woman. "I am Frigga, let me introduce you to my sons. You already met Loki over there. That is Thor there next to him." Emma smiled at each of them. "Pleased to meet you all." She watched as Loki and Thor studied her intently. "So my dear do tell us your name and of Midgard. We use to pop in every few hundred years." "Well my name is Emma Taylor. I'm from Chicago, Illinois. Earth is great, well most of the time. There's lost of war, hunger and chaos but that is business as usual I suppose. I'm a journalist for the Chicago Herald. That's pretty much it." Emma felt awkward, like she was on trial. "So what does a reporter do" the one named Thor questioned. "Oh well I write stories and articles about news and important things that happen. It's not always an exciting job but writing is my passion." Emma made a plate of food hoping that if she ate they would give her room to breathe.

Loki couldn't help but watch Emma. Even though he wasn't fighting himself jot to look he couldn't turn away from her. He felt he was staring a little too much. He had never been so fascinated by a woman before...let alone a mortal. Loki noticed she ate with poise, much like his royal family. She was witty and intelligent. He liked how she had things to talk about, unlike Eowyn. She made eye contact with him a few times and it gave him goosebumps. Loki could also notice Thor watching her. It angered him that Thor thought this woman would want him even though she hadn't paid him much attention. Thor had seemed happy with Isabella, she was attractive yet here he was staring at Emma. Loki wouldn't allow Thor to have Emma. He had to make his claim upon her. He took a deep breath to steady his out of control thoughts. He needed a cold glass of water.

"Well Emma my darling please do join us in three days for our ball. Thor and Loki will be making their formal promises to their betrothed." Emma couldn't really object because she had no excuse not to go, she was on a different world. "Oh I would love to your highness. But what will I do for a gown?" "Oh we will set you up with our seamstress and you can decide what will work best for you." Emma smiled and nodded in acceptance. She chanced a glance at Loki and he was staring back at her. They locked eyes for a moment before both looked away. Emma could feel the heat in her face. Why am I so nervous she thought. She pushed the thought aside and excused herself from the table.

"Loki you stared at Emma the whole time. You made it obvious your infatuation with her." Loki stopped and gave his brother a hateful look. "Oh come now Thor! You were ogling her half the time yourself. Do not judge." Thor laughed, "ahh but I was subtle. Besides I had no interest in what she was saying...unlike you." Loki felt slightly idiotic. "Oh quiet Thor you have no idea what you are talking about. Can I not be fascinated about Midgardian life?" Loki tried to recover as best as he could. Was he that sloppy, that obvious? He would have to get himself under control. If his father caught him stealing glances at this woman who was not only mortal but but his fiancee he would wring his neck. He could hear the speech playing out in his head. Loki swept the non sense out of his forethought and made his way to the library. Maybe a good book would cleanse his mind.

Emma lounged across her bed unsure about what to do with her day. There was no internet, no tv and she didn't know her way around. She was in a whole other world yet was bored out of her mind. Her thoughts soon drifted to Loki and his beautiful green eyes. He had kept his gaze upon her most of the morning. She jumped up from her bed and swept the inappropriate thoughts away. Emma called upon her chamber maid and asked her to show her around. It didn't look like she was going home anytime soon so she may as well get acquainted with her surroundings. Hopefully there was a library in this palace so she could learn some history and distract herself. Books were always such a wonderful distraction.


	6. Chapter 6 - Holy Library

Loki had dived into one of his favorite books about ancient Asgard. He rather enjoyed lounging in the library late in the afternoon. Books enthralled him. They weren't stupid nor boring. He had been thinking of spending a day with Eowyn but didn't know if he could suffer through her presence...not that she really stood out. Somehow he would have to live with her or find a way around marrying her. No matter how calmly he tried to talk to Thor about he got the same response, "do as father wishes." Loki shook his head to rid himself of the annoying thoughts that continually plagued him. That's when he heard the library doors creak open. He stood a peered round the shelf and there she was...Emma. He didn't want to ambush her so he decided to watch her and give her a few moments to herself.

Emma scanned the many isles of the library trying to find the history section. She couldn't help but trace her fingers over the books, feeling the worn spine of them. She pulled out a book about Asgardian art. Couldn't help but smell that scent that only belonged to old books. "I love that smell too" she heard behind her and jumped. Loki stood in front of her smirking at how easily he had startled her. "Oh my God you scared the shit out of me." Loki laughed, "I am sorry my dear that was not my intention. Were you looking for something in particular?" Emma looked into his eyes and felt a chill. "Umm yeah actually I was looking for historical books. I'd like to know a little more about Asgard." "Ahh well if you have any questions you could just ask me." Emma couldn't help but think he was flirting with her. She moved towards the lounge area of the library. There was a couch and a few chairs surrounding a fireplace. "Libraries are holy you know? They contain vast amounts of knowledge. But there is also a peace about them. You can lose yourself in the stories and histories. It's beautiful." Loki smiled, God was she amazing he thought. "I couldn't have worded it any better." They sat staring at each other for a brief moment. "So I kept being referred to as mortal. Are you immortal?" Loki had sat across from her. "We are not immortal. We bleed and hurt the same as you, well not as easily. But we live for up to five thousand years." "Well that sure beats us mortals by a good stretch of time. So you must age slower then am I correct? Like a thousand years would be say pike twenty years to me?" "Well something like that. I'm not entirely sure of the specifics." They both smiled and sat quietly for a few moments.

"So there is Midgard and Asgard but what are the other worlds?" Loki was enjoying her questioning. It felt good to have a real conversation with a woman. Well there is Muspelheim, home of the Fire Demons and is ruled by Surtur. Alfheim, home of the Light Elves. Vanaheim, home of the Vanir who are the sister race of the Asgardians and the Trolls. Asgard which is ruled by my father Odin. Midgard or Earth. Jotunheim home of the Frost Giants and ruled by Laufey. Nifleheim, home of the Frost Trolls and is ruled by Ymir. Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves and is ruled by Malekith. Finally there is Helheim, realm of the dead. It is ruled by Hela." Loki watched Emma as she had intently listened to him. "Wow I had no idea we weren't alone in the universe. I mean on Earth we have sent out satellites and probes to research the other planets but it takes decades for them to reach their destination. Yet it took me two minutes of falling to be on an entirely different world." Loki studied her face, it was exquisite. Her eyes shined in the sunlight as her long hair framed her face. He felt a chill as he watched her brush her hair out of her face with her long fingers. "It is odd, the differences in the nine realms. The different climates, species of creatures and its intelligent inhabitants." Emma looked at Loki and nodded in agreement. She couldn't believe there were aliens actually in existence. But she couldn't wrap her head around Loki being an alien. He was so human looking and so...drop dead gorgeous. Emma shoved those thoughts away. "So tell me about Midgard. I'm afraid it's been a few centuries since Thor and I have visited." "Well it's overpopulated by a few billion people. Not to mention were burning through its resources. You know all the time I write about murder, hunger, corruption and utter sadness. Not a lot of good happens. Well there are good people who do great things. They 're just few and far between." Loki nodded in agreement.

"Well Emma it seems it is dinner time. Would you care to join us?" Emma smiled, "I would love to." They exited the library and made their way to the dining hall. Loki had truly enjoyed conversing with Emma. She was intelligent and enjoyed talking, unlike Eowyn. He couldn't help but compare them. Emma had really liked talking to Loki. He was witty and intelligent. Though she thought she had enjoyed his company a little too much. So she followed him to the dining hall where they continued their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7 - I Will Try

After spending his afternoon with Emma yesterday talking for hours Loki knew he must see Eowyn. He had asked her to meet him out in the gardens. Somehow he would have to push Emma out of his mind and focus on Eowyn. After ten minutes of thinking what to say Eowyn appeared. Loki stood trying to be respectful. Her dress was a lovely shade of yellow that offset her green eyes rather well. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a braid. "Thank you for inviting me to chat Loki." "Well I assumed we had a few things to discuss. I feel as though we haven't had a proper chance to discuss what all is going on." Eowyn simply replied with a nod. "Eowyn it is difficult for me to be okay with this whole marriage arrangement. I cannot simply fall in love with someone because that is what my father wishes. The pressure is hard almost too much. I woke up that morning and was told we have picked out your wife for you and you will meet her this evening. It's all odd." Loki tried to be nice. He didn't want to insult her or make her feel like she was being forced upon him. "Loki I understand. It is strange that we are to marry when we know so little about one another. I will admit that it is hard for me to allow others in. But I will try my best to keep my walls down. But it is all moving along so fast I haven't been able to wrap my head around it." Loki breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was just as confused as he. "I think we need time to get to know one another. As you said we know so little about one another. I too feel rushed and it is an uncomfortable feeling." "Yes we should devote say an hour a day and lunch to spending time together. If that suits you?" Loki knew he had to agree. He had to make an effort. "That suits me fine. Shall we begin today?" Eowyn smiled and replied "yes." They spent the next hour making small talk and strolling through the grand gardens.

Eowyn made her way back to her room. She had enjoyed her afternoon with Loki. He was clever and rather funny. She had genuinely laughed several times at his anecdotes. Had smiled a great deal at him. In her eyes they had made great progress. She felt it wouldn't be so hard to like Loki...and possibly even fall in love with him. As she sat in her vanity she excitedly awaited their next encounter. Eowyn was a little frightened at her eagerness. This man was beginning to create feelings in her she never thought she could feel. Just as she had told her family she would let Loki in and not shy away from him. Her plan was for them to fall in love and be happily married. She would do whatever it takes to gain his love and keep it. Eowyn would just have to rid herself of her second thoughts, her fear of being hurt again.

Loki sat in his chair before the fire replaying his day. Eowyn had opened up to him but he felt she was still guarded. For whatever reason this young woman felt she had to hide herself. For the life of him he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she had anything to hide. He had enjoyed some of their conversation. She could be slightly charming at times. And he did like her a fraction more every time they spoke. He was turned off by their last moment together. Loki had reached for her hand to kiss it. But Eowyn had pulled it away almost instantaneously. Was she repelled by his touch? He wanted to feel electricity when he touched his future wife. But with Eowyn there was nothing. Yet he could not forget the chill he had felt from watching Emma yesterday. Never had such a simple gesture as a woman brushing her hair out of her face entranced him. He was eager to see her again at the ball. Maybe even chance a dance with her. No he thought to himself that would be wrong. That would show everyone his fondness for Emma. He had to keep his attachment to her his own little secret.

Emma stood being poked by needles as she continued her last fitting for her gown. It had been a challenge to help the seamstress bring her dress to life. She didn't want to wear an Asgardian dress, she wasn't very fond of their style. Although she did rather llike Loki in leather pants and his armour. There was a swagger about him. He carried himself with such confidence. Emma shook away her thoughts. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. "Its perfect" she beamed to the seamstress. Emma could hardly contain her excitement for the ball. One more day she thought. One more day.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dancing With Trouble

Loki and Thor made their way to the grand ballroom. As they entered the enormous room they noticed their mother had outdone herself. Hundreds of candles and lanterns lit the room. While table after table of food lined the walls, with jugs of ale between every five platters. Shimmering golden drapes hung around the windows and open balcony doors. Flowers of every color and style left the room fragrant. The boys made their way to the center table where their mother and father sat. "Mother you have outdone yourself" Loki spoke. "Ahh but only the best for my boys and their ladies." They watched as the rich and powerful of Asgard filled the room. Isabella and Eowyn entered the room and made their way to Loki and Thor. Eowyn looked pretty in her yellow gown. Loki assumed that must be her favorite color for it was the third time she wore that color dress. Her hair was in a bun with curls hanging from the back. She wore almost no makeup except for a little mascara and gloss on her lips. "You look pretty Eowyn" he began. Eowyn bowed before Loki, "good evening your highness." Loki nodded even though it bothered him the way she always called him by royal names. "Your mother did such a lovely job planning out this whole party. It's quite nice." "Well mother is quite the party planner. Care to eat?" Loki thought maybe this would be a good beginning point. It didn't hurt that if she was eating then she wouldn't say much to him. So they sat down at the table and feasted. They ate boar and pheasant with bread, potatoes and stewed vegetables. It was delicious. Just as Loki predicted Eowyn didn't speak much.

"Shall we dance your grace?" Loki silently sighed at her continual use of your grace but nodded his agreement. The orchestra played a lively waltz. They danced in tune but Eowyn did make a habit of stepping on his toes, which he tried to hide. Loki noticed that Eowyn had no distinct fragrance to her. She didn't smell but she had no sweet fragrance that lingered upon her person. Finally Eowyn excused herself to go talk to her parents. Just when Loki thought he would have a moment to relax he caught the sight of Emma. She was utterly breathtaking in a sapphire blue gown that hugged her body and flared out at her calves. Without even thinking Loki had made his way to her. Her makeup was simple yet defined. Her luscious lips were painted a ruby red. Loki couldn't think of much else but wanting to kiss those red lips. Her hair was curled and draped around her face. What really caught his attention was how much her eyes shined being offset by her dress. "Well Emma you look ravishing. Simply exquisite." Loki couldn't help but picture ripping her dress off of her and taking her. Emma smiled at him rather teasingly. "Loki I bet you have said that to all the women here." "No just the most beautiful...which is you." They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Emma took in Loki's appearance. He wore his usual leather pants and armour but with a little more flare and pomp. "You look rather handsome Loki with your full armor." He smiled a wickedly delicious grin at her. They turned when the music picked up again. "Shall we" he asked her holding out his hand. Emma took it without question and followed him out onto the dance floor. The music was rather slow and Emma felt it may cause a stir if they were seen dancing intimately. But for the life of her she couldn't pull herself away from him. It was like they were two opposite magnets attracting one another. They danced slowly, ever so closely. Their bodies twirled and danced in complete tune with one another. Emma turned up to look at Loki and he was so serious. When she began to say thing the music stopped and his name was called.

Loki and Thor stood next to their brides to be awaiting their father to begin the promising ceremony. "Thank you all for being here to witness our son's promising to marry the women standing next to them. They will recite the sacred promise. Let us begin." Loki felt so unbelievably uncomfortable. He tried to find Emma in the crowd but to no avail. "Loki and Thor please take Eowyn and Isabellas hands. Now turn to them. Repeat after me, I promise to dedicate myself to marriage with you. I will honor you, be faithful and uphold the sacredness of our love. I choose you to be my partner. Together we will walk this long journey of life." The boys did as they were told then bowed before the women. Just like that he was promised to Eowyn and he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. Luckily Eowyn and Isabella went off to chat with friends. Loki searched for Emma and found her stepping outside onto a balcony.

"What are you doing out here Emma?" She turned upon him rather sadly. "Oh I...I just need a moment. Some air to breathe." Loki couldn't help but think she was saddened by his dedication to Eowyn. "I had seemed to have forgotten how to breathe in there. It was uncomfortable having everyone stare at me while I had to partake in a silly tradition." "So you think marriage is a silly tradition?" Why was she twisting his words he thought. "No that is not what I mean. I am being forced into this situation when I am not ready." Emma felt a little guilty for jumping down his throat. She stepped closer and placed her hand upon his arm. That's when he looked down upon her and immediately kissed her with a fever. They were up against the cool wall their lips locked. Finally they released gasping for air. "Emma I don't know what came over me. I..." "It's alright I wanted that kiss." They stood there for a moment before deciding to head back inside. They were dangerously close to catastrophe yet both craved it.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Don't Know If I Can

Emma had been thinking about that kiss all night and she knew she had to talk to Loki. Whatever was happening between them had to stop before they pushed too far. She made her way to the library because she knew he would be there. Emma stopped just outside the heavy doors of the library. An incredible nervousness washed over her and she wasn't sure if she had the courage to walk in. Somehow she managed to open the door and walk in. Sure enough there he was in his chair reading the same book he had their first encounter in the library. Once he noticed her walking towards him he put the book down and smiled. Emma sat across from him and refused to look him directly in the eyes. Afraid she may come undone and jump him.

"Loki about that kiss...first off...it was spectacular...it made me feel...it...it was breathtaking. But my point is you had just promised yourself to that girl and then you came out there and kissed me. Made me feel all these rushing feelings. I won't let myself be a casualty of a love triangle." She watched as he took in all that she said. "Emma I didn't come outside to kiss you, that wasn't my intention. But once I was done with the ceremony I had to find you. It was as if I was possessed and my legs led me right to you. I know I promised myself to Eowyn but for whatever reason I wanted to end my night with you. I am torn between my attraction to you and what is expected of me." Emma looked at him and he was just as confused as her. "Well we're just going to have to tread lightly around one another. I would hate to cause chaos within your family. I adore your mother and would hate it if she hated me. So let's just work on being friends...the best of friends." He looked at her with a longing glance. "Honestly Emma I don't know if I can but I will try." They smiled at one another and turned their attention upon the book he was reading.

They had sat in silence a few minutes afraid they didn't have the control to attempt friendship. Finally Loki gathered himself and began talking. "So Chicago, Illinois you said. Thor and I visited there almost a century and a half ago. Thor got a little carried away and accidentally called upon lightning and caught a building on fire. It caused quite a ruckus." Emma's eyes widened. "Wait when did you two go to Chicago exactly?" "It would have been the late 1800's on Midgard I think. I believe if I am correct a man called Grant ruled what you call the United states." Emma was dumbfounded. "You mean to tell me your brother started the great fire of Chicago in 1871 that burned for two days?" "Well I don't know we left right after." Emma giggled, "good thing were being just friends. I think you're a little too old for me." Catching on to her joke Loki laughed hysterically. "So how old are you Loki?" "Honestly it's hard to keep track. Our time isn't quite like yours." "I don't really place a whole lot of value in age. I remember when I was 19 I had a crush on my professor who was like 50. He had no idea but I found his age relative. I was attracted to his mind. But at 25 I'm just attracted to that electricity two people share when they are madly in love. I just haven't found it yet." Loki didn't really want to hear about who Emma had her eyes on in the past. He tried to shake away this jealousy.

"So when did you know you wanted to be a writer?" Emma sat and thought about how to explain this. "Well honestly I read the Shakespearean plays when I was a freshman in high school and fell in love. His style was poetic. I always dreamed to be able to write half as good as him. Somehow I managed becoming a journalist. I stuck with news and facts. I'm slightly afraid of unleashing my thoughts, my imagination." "Emma you shouldn't be afraid to write from your heart. I can see all the beauty in your mind. Unleash it and share it with the universe." She looked at him with glittering eyes and she smiled slightly. "You honestly have no idea how much what you just said means to me." They smiled genuinely at one another. Loki moved closer but hesitated knowing they were treading close to that deep unknown. "Well tomorrow Thor, Isabella, Eowyn and I are going riding. You should join us." Emma didn't want to feel left out hanging out with two other couples. But she enjoyed riding and wanted to spend more time with Loki. "Alright I would really enjoy that. I haven't rode in years." So they planned tomorrow afternoon out and parted ways. Little did they know how much the other was looking forward to their next encounter.


	10. Chapter 10 - He Will Chase Her

Emma made her way to the stables in leather pants and riding boots she had borrowed. She had walked nearly a mile to reach Loki and the others. She was surprised to see the other two women in dresses. It must be tradition she thought. "Ahh Emma there you are come let me formally introduce you to the ladies. This is Isabella, Thor's betrothed and this is Eowyn." Emma saw that Eowyn caught his slip at not claiming her as his. Was he that careless to show no attachment to his fiancee? "Well ladies it looks as if I am under dressed. You two look beautiful in your dresses while I'm in pants." Isabella laughed and replied "well Emma I do believe you may be the one properly dressed for riding." They all laughed then made their ways to the stable.

Emma had chosen a beautiful mare named Isis, her hair was a beautiful brown with a tint of red. She gently ran her hand across the neck of the horse. She turned to see Loki mounting a jet black stallion. Somehow it did not surprise her at his choice of horse. She had noticed that Eowyn looked rather bored, like she was forcing herself to be a part of the group. "Emma shall we race" Loki asked with a smirk on his face. Emma looked at Eowyn not wanting to hurt her feelings. Eowyn could see Emma looking at her almost asking for permission. "Oh go ahead. I have no intention of racing. I rather like a steadier pace." Emma could see the forced smile upon her face but mounted her horse anyways. "Alright then Loki lets ride!" Off they went into the blazing sun. Eowyn stood there alone with her horse rather melancholic. Thor and Isabella had strode off together and off went her fiancee with another woman...a beautiful woman at that. Eowyn couldn't help but feel less than as she compared herself to Emma. Emma's beauty was effortless. She was naturally stunning and statuesque. The mortal was five inches taller than her, which was odd as Asgardians were typically taller. It pained her in her chest that Loki had immediately chosen to ride off with Emma. It was as if he didn't even consider Eowyn. Like she wasn't even there. So she mounted the horse and slowly strode along the path.

"Thor it was rather rude of Loki to run off with Emma. He did not consider Eowyn's feelings at all. She is his fiancee after all but he chose to ride off with a mortal." Thor rolled his eyes at this conversation. He had noticed Loki's idiotic action but what could he do? Talking to Loki about it would do nothing but irk the both of them. "Isabella my darling let us worry about us. Loki does not always think of others. Does not always consider their feelings. But I will try to talk to him." "Good because I'm afraid for poor Eowyn." Thor smiled at her and reassured her that he would do his best to set Loki straight. They continued on their way not thinking of anyone else.

"Haha I knew I would win and to think I haven't ridden in years." Emma slowed her horse and tried to slow her breathing. "Oh well that's cause I let you win." She laughed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Loki you have to acknowledge Eowyn more." He looked at her rather confused. "What do you mean?" "You introduced Isabella as Thor's betrothed but Eowyn was just...Eowyn. If she is going to be your wife you should make that known when meeting new people. Also you didn't even say two words to her. You just took off with me. You should have made sure it was okay with her." Loki stat there and thought about what to say. He was perturbed by the whole situation. "I do not need a womans permission to do anything. I did not realize I needed to formally introduce her to everyone as my future wife. Must I be the one to continually carry conversations with her? The woman basically just stands there and let's the world pass her by." Emma felt a little sorry for Eowyn. She could see what Loki meant. Like she was afraid to really live. "Is that why you're attracted to me then? Because I'm not afraid of the unknown, to take risks." "Love that is one of many reasons." They stared at one another intensely. You could feel the heat between them like the heat that rises from a stove. "Remember what you said though? You would try with her. Be a little nicer and try to include her. You can't expect her to always be at your pace." "For you I will try. But let us head back." So they went, galloping at full speed racing back to the others.

Eowyn and Isabella watched as the others helped put the horses back in their stalls. They watched as Loki stared at Emma from behind. He watched her every move with a burning stare. They couldn't blame him. She was utterly beautiful. It didn't hurt her leather pants hugged all her curves in. "Thor and I were talking earlier. It was rude of Loki to take off without you. Thor has agreed to talk to him." "Oh he doesn't need to. I was not offended." Isabella looked at Eowyn with sadness. "Eowyn look at how he stares after her. Ogling at her body. It is very wrong of him." Eowyn could not deny what Isabella was saying. She just couldn't bring herself to think about. So she changed the topic to the weddings. Deflecting was what she did best and she would continue to do it where Loki was concerned.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sex and Lies

Emma sat on her bed contemplating whether to begin her story about Asgard or to take a bath. She had made a conscious decision to only visit Loki twice a week. If they were going to be only friends they needed constant distance. Just as she was about to head for her bathroom there was a knock upon her door. She opened her door to see Loki's face. "What are you doing here? Do you want to give people the wrong idea?" "I know but I need to speak with you. I spoke with Thor and he said I have been making my infatuation too obvious. But I don't know how to control myself. It is impossible not to stare at you. My eyes look upon you and they refuse to look away." Emma knew there were only two outcomes, and at both ends someone's heart would get broken. "Loki I know we have this insanely strong connection. We're drawn to each other. But you have to fight it. You are promised to Eowyn, not me. She's the one you should be looking like that at." He stepped closer and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "But don't you see I can't look at her like that. When I look at Eowyn it's almost like looking at a sister. But when I look at you I am blinded yet I see with pristine clearness. There is a wildfire burning inside me and it only dies down when I am with you." That's when Emma kissed him with such need. All his words brought to light exactly what she was feeling. If she didn't kiss him she would have burned alive. He pulled her into him and they stumbled into the wall. Loki slid his tongue across her bottom lip and slid it inside her mouth when she parted her lips inviting him in. Their tongues danced and explored the others mouth. Emma pushed away and caught her breath. They stared at one another with such want. An electricity seared between them. She made her way back to him and started undoing his jacket. It excited her that he had nothing on underneath the jacket. She brushed her fingers across his broad, taut chest then made her way to his arms. His firm muscles tightened under her fingers as she dug her nails into him and jump in his arms. Loki ripped her shirt off and began kissing her neck, nibbling at the center of her throat. "Bed" she whispered seductively in is ear before biting it.

They were on the bed with Emma straddling Loki's waist. He watched eagerly as she undid her bra and her breasts were exposed. Immediately Loki placed his mouth on her nipples and began massaging her plump bosom. Emma moaned quietly as he dug his fingers into her hip. That's when he flipped her and was above her. He removed her underwear and stared down upon her naked form. Her skin was glowing in the light of the moon. Her breasts rose and fell with the heavy breathing in her chest. Loki traced his finger from her mouth slowly down her stomach till he reached her treasured place. Slowly he entered a finger inside her and felt his bulge grow harder at the feel of her wetness. He delved his finger inside her till he found the spot he was looking for. She bucked under his touch moaning. He kept his pace massaging her clit until she was almost on the brink. Then all of a sudden he stopped. That's when Emma looked up and watched him undo his pants and drop them to the floor. He was remarkable, truly perfect. His muscles were defined but not overpowering. She looked down upon his penis and noticed how large he was. "Get over here" she purred at him. He did as told and entered her with ease. They both threw their heads back when his head entered her. Loki moaned at how slick she was, felt he might come instantly from her warmth. Slowly he began thrusting with a ready circular rhythmic motion. Emma had never felt pleasure from every single thrust before. She sucked on Loki's finger as he tried to trace her lips. This sent Loki into a frenzy and he bound her hands above her head and began sucking on her breast. Emma moaned and bucked under him. This only made Loki thrust harder until he thruster in her with all his force. It only turned Loki on more at her utter pleasure from his force. He kissed her and his tongue dove deep into her mouth. Emma dug her nails into Loki's back and he flung his head back and grunted. Loki loved the feel of her muscles tightening around his member. He penetrated her deeper, as deep as was possible and pumped until finally they climaxed in harmony moaning so loudly. Loki emptied himself completely into her before rolling off and laying his head upon her chest.

"Loki what are we to do? What happened...nobody can know...we can't make this keep happening." Loki turned upon her and combed his fingers through her hair. "Emma I know there are consequences for what we have done but honestly I cannot regret it. That was beyond anything I ever thought capable of feeling. Your body against mine was pure ecstasy. So for tonight let's just savor it and tomorrow we will think of how to proceed." "Okay. Honestly I've never felt anything close to that. I've never came more than once during sex. It was so euphoric." Loki kissed her and moved her into his arms. He knew he had ruined himself. In his mind he thought making love to Emma would end whatever fantasies he had. But they only intensified his desire for her. Made him want her even more. In his mind he searched through his conscience trying to find regret but for the life of him all he felt was satisfaction. Why was he proud to have claimed Emma's body? He was promised to Eowyn yet laid naked with another woman. He had no idea where to go from here. All he knew was he needed this woman at this moment. Emma laid her head upon Loki's chest and tried to feel sorry but couldn't. Her heart ached from the passion. Craved more of him. They had made a colossal mess and reveled in every second of it.


	12. Chapter 12 - Right and Wrong

Loki sat smiling in his favorite chair in the library. He had awoken that morning with Emma's naked body in his arms. They had spent all night talking and making love. Neither of them got much sleep and Loki didn't really care. As he turned the page of his book Thor came bursting into the room. "Thor whatever is the matter with you?" Thor glared at him with such loathing. "How could you be so stupid? Eowyn saw how you lusted after Emma yesterday. She saw with her own eyes your intrigue with Emma." "Just because I find her attractive means nothing. We have a friendship. Is that so wrong?" Thor looked at his brother with confusion. "Loki I know you spent the night in Emma's room. Tell me...did you bed her?" Loki panicked inwardly but remained calm in front of Thor. "Thor do you really think that low of me. That I would go against father and the promise I made to Eowyn? I went to go speak with Emma about Eowyn. Made it clear we would share nothing more than a friendship." Thor was becoming angry. "Loki stop with the games! I watched you enter her bedchamber after dinner and I know for a fact you did not leave till this morning. You are treading recklessly in dangerous waters. You must end this affair with Emma. End it before Eowyn is hurt worse and before father finds out." Loki looked at his brother with such disdain. "Whatever you say Thor" he spat out before storming off.

"Well thank you two for including me in on your planning. I don't know how much help I'll be. I've never planned a wedding and I'm not sure if Earthly weddings are the same." Isabella and Eowyn forced laughs out of their mouths. Emma sat quietly nervously playing with her fingers. "Eowyn we must decide on the main course. We have two options: fish or boar." "Well boar seems so robust so inelegant. So let's go with fish." Isabella nodded in agreement. "So you're doing a double wedding huh?" They turned to look at her with judgemental eyes, "why yes it is tradition." "There are so many traditions here. I find it charming that people here so joyfully comply with them." Isabella looked at her with venomous eyes, "well I wouldn't expect a place like Earth to be traditional." Emma bit her tongue and allowed Isabella her rude comment. She wasn't going to sit there and allow them to put her down. "Is there a problem ladies? Have I offended you?" Eowyn's eyes widened and she looked at Isabella questioning her what to say. "Emma we have seen how Prince Loki looks at you. It is beyond inappropriate and it does not help that you indulge him." "Oh please do tell me how I indulge him." "Well your clothing leaves nothing to the imagination. You flirt with him and give him the indication you would be his mistress." Emma breathed out loudly. "Loki and I are just friends. We have a good friendship. Men and women can be friends with no implications." She was surprised she was keeping her cool. Emma knew there was more between her and Loki than friendship. "As for my clothing, I never show that much skin. I'm sorry that on Earth women don't wear complicated dresses everyday. We like simplicity, pants and shirts. We fit them to not be loose against our bodies. That is the style." "Emma I do not mean to offend you. Eowyn wants her marriage to be without complications and you seem to be a complication. Prince Loki has a fascination with you and it worries us." "Loki and I have talked about this. His intentions are to marry Eowyn. He would not have promised himself to her otherwise."

Emma made her way back to her room. Her day had been long and tiring. Somehow she had managed to get the ladies off her back. If only for a while. She would have to talk to Loki and see what they needed to do. Even though she was a fantastic liar she hated having to do it. It also bothered her that Eowyn had remained mostly silent while Isabella kept questioning her. The woman had no backbone it seemed. No wonder Loki had no interest in her. But Emma sat and wondered why he continued this charade if Emma was who he desired.


	13. Chapter 13 - Love Me For Me

"What was I supposed to say? Yes I've been spending every night making love to your fiancee. I had to lie, even though this is not something to lie about." "Emma we can't just come out and say we're lovers. I can't disappoint my family." Emma felt sorry for Loki. She could see he was torn between her and his family. But she was selfish and couldn't give him up. "Loki come here." He rose from the chair and walked over to her kneeling before her. Emma took his face in her hands and leaned in. "I know we have to be careful. I don't care what I have to do as long as I'm with you." Loki looked into her eyes and felt a warmth in his heart he had never felt. Here was this extraordinary woman who cared enough about him to be his so called mistress. So he kissed her sweetly to show how much her sacrifice meant. He rose and the kiss deepened intensely. Loki lifted her up from her butt and she tightened her legs around his waist. Emma could feel him growing harder. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. With a flick of his hand she was naked. "Oh you cheater" she teased. Loki knelt over her taking in her body. He looked drunk with desire. He brushed his finger across her bottom lip and shuddered as she kissed his finger. He traced his finger along her jaw line and down her neck. Then he lowered his lips down to the valley of her neck and kissed it slowly making his way down her chest till he reached her breasts. Her breasts were ample, perfectly round globes. Loki lowered his mouth down to her nipple and took it in his mouth. Softly tugging and nibbling at it. While he was doing this he slid his fingers down and entered her. He hardened even more at the sound of her moan. With his index and middle finger he slowly massaged the nub of her clitoris sending little waves of pleasure across her body. "Loki stop teasing me and come here" she demanded. He smiled at her with such a deliciously wicked grin. "As my lady wishes" and he snapped his fingers making his clothes disappear.

Emma pulled his face down to her and kissed him slowly invading his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues danced as Loki slowly entered her. He shuddered from her sickness. "My my miss Taylor you are wet." "All for you" she whispered. Loki deepened his penetration and smiled as Emma threw her head back in pleasure. He teased her with every slow thrust until he himself could no longer take the torment. He grabbed a handful of her breasts and moved his hips rhythmically keeping a steady pace. In and out, in and out. Emma bit at Loki's chest leaving a small hickie. Loki grunted in pleasure and entered into her fully. Pounding her to her very end. Emma moved her hips in rhythm with him. Loki buckled on her nipple and quickened his pace even faster. Emma moaned so loudly that Loki without even thinking thrust harder. Emma dug her nails into his biceps drawing blood. Loki moaned from the pleasure and kept thrusting until finally Emma screamed at her end and so did he seconds later. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over Emma until finally Loki collapsed on top of her. He lay there a few moments before rolling off of her.

"I'm sorry if I angered Eowyn. I tried to hold my tongue and just take what Isabella was saying. But you, you sexy man must stop staring so much. Especially now that they've noticed you do look at me." Loki grunted in objection. "Love it is nearly impossible not to look at you. You are utterly beautiful and my eyes are just drawn to you." "I understand because it's hard for me not to ogle after you. But you have to show more restraint. Be less friendly with me." Loki turned and looked at her. "I will but soon Emma I will find a way for us to be together." He kissed her hand and pulled her into him. "Tell me of your childhood Emma." "Well I was born in Florida. My parents weren't the best. My dad drank a lot and my mom was always worried about herself. They argued nearly everyday. I remember just hiding in my room and reading because books always took me somewhere else. They blamed me and my brother for everything. He was four years older so he took off for college and hardly came home. It was hard dealing with them. But I made sure to make straight A's so that I could get plenty of scholarships for college and I did. So I made sure to go to school far away from them, so I moved to Illinois. Sad part is I missed my parents at first. I secretly wished they would show up and feel sorry. But that never happened. So once I graduated I got a job at the Chicago Herald as a story editor and slowly worked my way to writer. I love it so much. Getting to write and produce a story." "Why we're your parents so awful?" Emma looked down before looking back at him. "My parents were seventeen when they had Michael and twenty-one when they had me. So they really didn't get to live I guess. They always wanted to run off and party but my grandparents refused to take care of us for them to do that. So they blamed us for ruining their lives. For taking their lives away. I cried myself to seep so many nights just wishing they wanted me around." Loki pulled her in tight and kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry you had to deal with those dreadful people. I promise you will always feel wanted with me. I won't make you feel like running away." And he meant it. He could not bear the thought of her crying every night because of him. So he held her tightly and listened to her breathe as she drifted off to sleep. Never would he let her hurt again he told himself.


	14. Chapter 14 - Why Why Why

Loki excitedly made his way to Emma's room. He had managed to get rid of Thor by claiming he needed some alone time. With the wedding two weeks away it was a valid request. He nearly burst through the door he could hardly contain himself. "Hey you" Emma teased while walking to him in a sultry movement. Loki picked her up and threw her on the bed. His eagerness was showing as he flicked his wrists and they were both naked. Her skin was shimmering in the dimmed lighting. He pounced on her and began kissing every inch of her. Until he reached that treasured place. Without wasting any time he stabbed her clitoris with his tongue, gently lapping at it. Emma moaned so seductively that Loki could not help but tease her by tracing patterns with his tongue. Her nails dug into the sheets and slightly bucked her hips against his mouth. Loki noted how sweetly she tasted, how wet she was. "Loki please" Emma begged of him. He raised his head and flashed a wicked smile. Slowly he rose above her and ever so gently entered her. He shuddered from her wet warmth. "Love tonight I shall make you come over and over again."

Loki thrust so gently that Emma thought she may lose her mind. Each small thrust was such a tease, like dipping your toe in a freezing pool. Emma bucked her hips hard against him hoping that would give him a hint. But he only continued his pace knowing how much it was killing her. So with all her strength Emma flipped them until she was straddling Loki's groin. "Ahh I like this view" he teased. "Oh baby I'm just getting started." Emma began rocking her hips in a circular pattern. She could see how much Loki enjoyed as he bit onto his bottom lip. She decided to give him a Rasta of his own medicine and lifted herself until just his tip was inside her. Then she exited him completely then brought his tip back in. She continued this tease until Loki dug his fingers into her hips. "I get the point love stop punishing me." Emma smiled and licked her bottom lip. Loki sat up and brought her breast into his mouth. She moaned and swallowed his whole member inside her. She picked up her circular rhythm only faster. Loki grabbed her ass and help the pace. Emma bounced and bounced until she climaxed and moaned his name. "This time you will scream ny name." And he had every intention of making that happen.

Emma was back on her back with Loki on top of her. They stared at one another, admiring the others naked form. Loki leaned down and kissed her. Slowly it built into a fever and she was wrapping her legs around him. They got lost in the never ending kiss. Loki pulled away with a heavy breath and entered her. Every time he entered her he got goosebumps from the utter pleasure. He began thrusting so uncontrollably he thought he may hurt her. But he was reassured at the moans escaping her mouth. Loki pounded and thruster to her very end. He felt her muscles tighten around him and he continued thrusting her. Until finally they both reach their harmonious ends. Emma thought her pleasure was over but another round of orgasms followed. Just as promised Emma screamed his name as Loki grunted a loud guttural moan. "That was...utterly spectacular" Loki managed to speak through heavy breaths. "I never knew it could be that amazing." They laid there intertwined for what seemed like forever.

"Loki what are you going to do about Eowyn?" Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not sure. I don't know if there is anything I can do. She is who mother and father have chosen for me." "Well don't you get a say? Do they just expect you to magically fall in love with her?" Loki sat up, got out of bed and put his pants on. "Emma I don't know. All I know is I don't love her. Will never be able to love her. Somehow I will have to learn to tolerate her." She was getting mad. She wanted him to fight for her. Show her he loved her. "So you would rather live your life unhappily just for the sake of your parents? What about me huh? What happens to me when you are married?" "My God woman where have all these questions come from? Just enjoy our time together. The love making will not cease when I am married." Emma walked over to him and stared him down angrily. "I will not be your mistress. You will have to choose me or her." Loki became furious almost in an instant. "Listen to me Emma I have to do nothing. You do not command me." "Oh but mommy does?" Seconds after her words left her mouth he back handed her. Emma turned back slowly towards him and screamed, "get the hell out of here." Loki left without a word. Emma stood frozen unsure of what to do next.


	15. Chapter 15 - Goodbye Is The Only Option

Emma sat in the chair in her room mentally searching for what she needed to do. There was no way she could continue on the way she was going. So there she sat impatiently waiting for Loki to come to her room. Just when she thought her nerves would unravel her there was a soft knock upon the door. Loki walked in so saddened and lost. She wanted to run over to him and hug him but she reigned herself in. "I'm so nervous. Like going on a blind date." He looked at her with such regret. "Emma.." before he could finish she put her hand up. "You hurt me beyond anything sorry can fix. I have taken dirty looks and crude words from everyone. I have been questioned and bullied about what really goes on between us. I have sat and watched as you leave me in the mornings to return to her...the woman you are going to marry...a woman you don't even love." "Emma what am I to say? You just said sorry isn't enough. I have had no intentions of hurting you. I...You mean a great deal to me. I was angry that you want to leave me." Emma stepped into the light and Loki's face grew grave as he saw the cut on her lip...the cut he caused. "Loki you had every intention of hurting me when you hit me last night. I was...am furious with you but I have a thing called self-control." He saddened when she stepped back as he stepped closer. "Does it hurt?" Emma wanted to scream at him. Of course it hurt, along with her heart. "Yes it stings but I'll be okay." Loki was screaming at himself internally. How did he allow this to happen? Why had he been such an ass? "Emma I'm sorry...truly hurt that I hurt you." Emma didn't have the patience to continue this conversation. She was beginning to get mad. "Loki enough of the bullshit. If you really cared about me then you would be fighting to be with me. Fighting against being forced to marry Eowyn. You continue with this whole farce even though you tell me at night you cannot stand her." She could see the anger growing inside him. "No I don't care for her. No I don't love her. But it is what my parents wish. I am Asgardian royalty, in line for the throne. I have to do as they see fit for the kingdom. That means marrying that sorry excuse for a woman." Emma was so angry she began to yell. "Well I'm done being your mortal play toy. I am not your whore. I will not sit by and waste my life waiting for you every night. You are not worth the lonely days or the tears." Loki stepped closer with fire in his eyes. "You are not worth me. I am royalty and for me to have bedded you is an honor. As far as caring for you, it was mere lust, curiosity at the thought of sleeping with a mortal." Emma slapped him, "get the hell out of my room and don't come near me again. I hate you." Loki gave her an evil grin and left.

Emma collapsed where she stood and cried. She did not hate him, not even close. But she meant what she said. She could not be his whore, his mistress of the night. Emma loved Loki so deeply but she deserved the same kind of love. That was something she wasn't sure Loki could give her, or was willing to give her. He was too wrapped up in tradition and pleasing his family. Even if that meant he lived unhappily with Eowyn. Even if that meant he and Emma could be nothing more than lovers. She loved him but she wouldn't accept anything less than his whole heart. That was what she deserved. All she could do was climb in her bed and cling to the pillow that smelled just like him. She balled and whispered his name. Finally her eyes and heart could not bare the pain anymore and she slept.

Loki sat in his chair fighting back the pain. He could not understand why he had been so cruel. His anger and jealousy had overtaken him. Her words stung him deeper than any wound._ I hate you_ she had spitted at him. Through all the hurt he sincerely wished those words were a lie. If she hated him then he had no hope left in life. He wanted nothing more than to punish himself for hurting her, emotionally and physically. He had no one to turn to, to confide in. The one person he told his secrets to now despised him. Loki felt his emotions over taking him and he let them. He screamed and there's everything he could get his hands on. He punched his mirror and cut his hand open. Finally his pain overwhelmed and he collapsed onto the floor made wept. For the first time in his life he lost himself in tears.


	16. Chapter 16 - Do What You Need

"You have been rather morose of late Loki. What troubles you?" Loki looked at his mother and wished he could tell her how much he had been hurting the past two weeks. But hos was he to explain all that had happened, all that he felt? "Mother I am fine just focusing on the wedding is all. So much to be done." Thor looked at him with questioning eyes. "Loki what did you do to your hand?" In the all the chaos and emotion he had not thought to heal his fractured hand with magic. He looked down at it and tried to hide it. "Oh my word son what has happened?" Before he could shield her away his mother was examining his hand. He searched his mind for a legitimate reason, a passable lie. "I...I got overwhelmed." Well that was technically the truth he thought. "All the planning and pressure got to me and I lost my control for a moment. But I am fine." Frigga looked at her son for a long moment before speaking. "Son I know when you are lying. I can clearly see you are hurting and that you are overwhelmed. But clearly you are not fine. Far beyond it from what I can see. So tell me the truth...what troubles you?" Loki did not want to burden his mother. Did not want to disappoint her with his actions. He thought about running, running until he had reached the end of Asgard. But Thor would never let him get that far. "Mother I believe this has something to do with Emma Taylor. Isabella has been talking my ear off about her. She feels Loki has an inappropriate relationship with the mortal." Frigga looked at her son. She had seen this coming. When she had seen Loki's face the first time he saw Emma she knew. Emma had captured Loki's heart from the beginning. "Loki you live Emma don't you?" Loki backed up and became defensive. "No don't be absurd. Why would I love her?" Thor looked at his brother with a saddened gaze. "Loki we have all seen the way you look at her. Your eyes light up when in her presence. Even Eowyn can see it, though she has played it off as mere lust." Loki looked down afraid to even admit to himself the truth. "Son have you bedded her?" Loki looked shocked at the question yet guilty of the act. "Yes she has been my lover the for a month and a half until these last two weeks. Every night I have shared her bed with her." Loki began to cry uncontrollably. "Mother I love her and I have ruined it. I pushed her away and called her horrible names. All she wanted was for me to fight for her and I failed her. Mother she is utter perfection and I abused the love she gave me. Now she hates me and I have lost her. I feel as though I should rip my heart out it aches so much. Please don't hate me for choosing a mortal." Frigga embraced her son with a heavy heart. "Loki you are my son and I could never hate you. I am proud of you for admitting your faults. For admitting you love her. But son you need to tell her that. You cannot lead Eowyn on. If you have no desire to marry her you must let her know." "Mother I do not love Eowyn. I can hardly stand to be around her. Something about her repels me so. She does nothing for my heart. But what of father? What should I do?" "Just leave him to me. I will talk with him."

"Odin my love you must allow Loki to marry Emma Taylor." Odin looked at his wife with confused eyes. "Frigga my dear he must marry an Asgardian. He cannot marry that Midgardian woman. He's in line for the throne and must carry on the Odinson name." "But my dear he does not love Eowyn. From what he has told me has no feelings towards her, nit even friendship. You cannot expect him to marry her a lead an unhappy life." Odin felt for his son but there was tradition to uphold. Loki could not marry a mortal. "My sweet Frigga I feel for him but there are traditions and laws." Frigga felt frustrated at her husband's stubbornness. "Well then at least do not force him to marry Eowyn. Let us find a way for Emma to be sent home. Let him find love again, of his choice." "I will think about what you have requested." "Thank you my love." Odin Sat there and knewshe could not allow Loki to marry the mortal. He would have to suck it up and deal with Eowyn. Even if the cost meant his happiness. Now Odin had to find a way to hide the mortal till after the wedding. Even after that he wasn't sure if a marriage to Eowyn would make a difference. It had to be subtle so that Loki would not notice. If he interfered it would only anger him and send him closer to the mortal. He could not let Frigga know as well. She would just insist on allowing Loki to marry her. But what to do with her? He needed a good reason to dispose of her. He just didn't have one at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17 - Let Me Confess

Loki stood outside Emma's door afraid to knock. Afraid she had more hateful words to spit at him. Even though he would deserve every one of them. He took a deep breath and gently knocked. "Coming" he heard her sweet voice speak. Emma opened the door and he saw the smile fade from her face. "I thought I told you I don't want to see you ever again." He squirmed his way into the room. "Emma plead just listen to me I beg you!" She stood there obviously battling inwardly on what to do. "You have five minutes. Make it count." Loki walked into her room and watched as she shut the door. Without a moment's hesitation Loki kissed her with such need. He had missed her lips and the chills he felt whenever he kissed them. He felt relief when she didn't push him away. Before she could he picked her up from under her butt and pressed her against the wall. He ran his fingers through her long, luxurious hair and knotted in his fingers. He delved his tongue inside her mouth dancing with hers. He felt a tug as she intertwined her fingers in his hair. With this reassurance he moved down to her neck and began sucking on the side before kissing down to her collarbone. Quickly kissing turned into nibbling as he made his way to her breasts. Without thinking he ripped the tank top she was wearing off then her bra. He took her breast in his mouth and enjoyed the pain she inflicted by pulling on his hair. Again he picked her up and made his way to her bed. Quickly he laid her down and began taking his jacket and shirt off. He looked down upon her and smiled as she removed her jeans and eagerly awaited his touch. Loki nearly ripped his pants off and climbed on top of her. She pulled his mouth down to hers and plunged her tongue inside his mouth exploring every inch. To her surprise he entered her suddenly and it sent a bolt of lightning through her body. Loki felt he may go then and here from the wet warmth of her. In the past week he had missed the feel of her. How slick and warm she always was for him. So without hesitation he began to pound away at her. He couldn't help himself. Loki was afraid he was almost being too rough until she reassured him with scratches down his back. He knew his back had to be bleeding but he didn't care. He grabbed and handful of her breast and squeezed gently at the beautiful mound of flesh. Loki kissed her chest and licked at her soft skin. He continued to thrust in a splendid flick of his hips. Deeper and deeper he penetrated her. Then they fell over the edge of ecstasy and moaned so loudly. Loki kept thrusting until he had finally emptied himself into her. He slowly lifted himself about he her and without question spoke. "Emma Taylor I love you with every ounce of my soul."

Emma was dumbfounded at this confession. "What did you say?" Loki sat up and looked deep in her blue eyes. "I love you Emma and I have since the first moment I saw you. That first look you gave me stole my breath and I only regain it when you are not around. You were and are the absolute most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Your beauty stunned me and that first night I thought about you until I fell asleep. Every night I dream about you even though I lay right next to you. Nothing in this universe could bring me an eighth of the joy you bring me. I cannot bear to live without you. These last two weeks I have spent my days and nights crying and without sleep. I do not want Eowyn. She does nothing but make me want to run from her presence. She has no life in her veins. But with you I feel so much life. You challenge me, you make me laugh and bring me such happiness. I crave you. Not just your body but your smile, your laugh, your mind. I need you to be alright. I just need you Emma. " Loki began to cry before he could even finish. Emma wrapped her arms around him and moved his head to her chest. "Loki why did you or tell me all this? Why say all hose awful things?" "My Love I could not bear the thought of you leaving me. Then you told me you hated me and I became angry. I wanted you to hurt as badly as me. But Emma please tell me you do not hate me. It would kill me if you did." She turned his face so that she could look at him. "Do you honestly think I would make love to you if I hated you? I hated how you were acting in that moment. Like you could just brush me off. Like you didn't care about me. Loki I love you deeply with my whole heart. You have made me so happy these past two months. I miss you during the day when you have to leave. And even though I know you don't love her I am jealous when you are with Eowyn." Loki kissed her gently. "Emma do not worry about Eowyn. No woman could ever compare to you." "It's the fact that I feel hidden. Like I'm a dirty secret." Loki could now see where Emma was coming from and she was right. She gave him her all and she deserved his all in return. "Emma I am truly sorry I haven't given you every ounce of me. I have been unfair. Since the first night we made love I should have stood up to father. But don't worry my beautiful love. I have talked to my mother and she has agreed to speak with father. I'm sure she can convince him to reconsider my marriage and allow us to be together." "What if he doesn't" she questioned rather sadly. Loki took her chin in his hand. "Then we will figure something out. Runaway if we have to. Whatever it takes I will not lose you." He kissed her and so began the lovemaking. They spent the rest of the night entangled with one another confessing their love.


	18. Chapter 18 - Send Her Away

Loki took a stroll with Eowyn through the gardens. It had been two weeks since Emma had banished him from seeing her ever again. Rather unfairly he had been trying to fulfill the missing hole in his heart by forcing Eowyn on himself. Little did the girl know he spent every night crying his eyes out and cursing himself over Emma. In Eowyn's eyes he saw how she thought they would be happy. Though no matter how much time he spent with Eowyn he only missed Emma more. It seemed he liked Eowyn less and less with each encounter. "Well Prince Loki it seems we are nearly a week away from the wedding. Are you ready?" He grit his teeth at the sound of Prince. "Well it is a little nerve wracking but yes I suppose I am." He watched as Eowyn smiled taking his hesitation as nervousness not what it really was...dread. Loki decided to try something, against his hearts disapproval. He pulled Eowyn in and planted a kiss on her. She immediately pulled away and reprimanded him. "Prince Loki please do control yourself." "I am sorry Eowyn please do excuse me." He quickly left and felt disgusted with himself. Immediately he had felt as though he had betrayed Emma. That kiss left him feeling nothing. With that kiss he knew he could never love Eowyn. Not only had she rejected his kiss but she had proven they had no physical attraction. This woman had no life about her. She was afraid to even kiss her fiancee. No he would never settle for her.

Eowyn felt giddy with excitement. In one week she and Loki would be married. They had been spending a great deal more time together. Which made her very happy. She was even shocked when Loki had tried to kiss her. Deep down though it had delighted her. Obviously he couldn't wait till their wedding night. It made Eowyn blush and she smiled as she made her way to Isabella's room. Happy thoughts consumed her till she turned a corner and was frozen from the sight. She quickly went back behind the corner but peaked to see. Tears began to stream down her face as she watched Loki wrap his arms around Emma and passionately kiss her. Their kiss lingered until finally they pulled away. Eowyn looked on with sadness as both Emma and Loki glowed with happiness. She felt disgusted as Loki lifted her up around his waist and carried her in her room and shut the door behind them. Eowyn leaned against the cool stone wall and felt her heart jump into her throat. She had slowly started to fall in love with Loki. He had promised himself to her yet there he was in a different room making love to another woman. She pulled herself together and knew what she must do. So she made her way to the throne room.

"Are you absolutely sure that is what you saw lady Eowyn?" She looked at king Odin and recited again what she had just told him. "I was going to Isabella's room to make sure we had everything in order for the ceremony. I turned the corner and they were kissing, rather intensely. Then he picked her up and carried her in her room." Odin looked rather disappointed at this admission. "Eowyn I am sorry my son has embarrassed you like this. I will have a discussion with him and sort this all out. Now do you still wish to take part in the ceremony?" Eowyn looked at the old king with sad but hopeful eyes. "Yes your majesty. I am willing to forgive Loki for this transgression. I care for him deeply." Odin smiled, "very well then excuse me while I find Loki." Eowyn bowed and made her exit. As she turned away she slowly smiled and felt accomplished. She would have her Prince no matter the cost. What the king would do she didn't know but Loki would walk down that aisle with her.

Odin waited till Eowyn had left the room to call over his guard. "Find miss Taylor and take her to the dungeons. Let me know when you have her locked up." His guard nodded in agreement and quickly left. Odin sat and pondered his sons attachment to this mortal girl. He was a prince and they had chosen one of the finest girls in Asgard for him. Yet he chose to love a Midgardian. He knew Loki had always been different but to go against tradition in so many ways was beyond what he thought Loki capable of. After some time Odin's guard returned with word that they had placed Emma in a cell in the dungeons. So he made his way down the many long halls. Down the stairs into the dark cold dungeons. She was in the cell in the far corner sitting in the small cot in the corner of the room. He made his way over to her cell and stopped a foot away from the glass-like magic protected walls. "Why hello miss Taylor. I hope you are comfortable." He watched as the young woman stood and made her way over to him. "No I'm not comfortable. Why the hell am I in here?" "You my dear girl are trouble. You are being charged with prostitution. You have entangled my son in your web of seduction. He is to marry lady Eowyn not you. Yet he has been seen being intimate with you outside your room. Eowyn has seen my son kiss you. She has seen the attraction between you too. It is dangerous to my kingdom." Emma stood astonished at what he was saying. "Prostitution? Your son has willingly had sex with me with no exchange of money. Matter of fact he has initiated it nearly every time. So tell me how that is prostitution? And Loki loving me is dangerous to your kingdom? Please elaborate on that. I would think you would want your son to be happy." "Loki will learn to be happy. I know what is best for him." He started to make his way out of the room. "So what are you going to keep me in here forever?" He stopped and turned around to face her. "You will remain down here till I see fit. Till I can find a way to send you home." With that he left ignoring her cursing and screams of protest. He stopped at the guard on the way out. "Do not like my wife or either of my sons anywhere near here." Then he took off to encourage Loki's relationship with Eowyn.


	19. Chapter 19 - Say All I Need

Loki did not know what to do. He had not seen Emma in two days. It wasn't as if she could just disappear. This wasn't Earth and she didn't know her way around. Things with he and Emma had never been better. So he couldn't imagine her taking off. Something was going on and he would figure it out. Somewhere within the castle Emma was hiding or hidden. Besides he had spent the pass few days trying to find a way out of his marriage to Eowyn. He had five days till the wedding. He would have to find Emma to have a chance at ending the whole stupid idea of a marriage. But who could he turn to in his concern? Could he even trust anyone? Loki would just have to find this all out for himself.

"So Prince Loki we will have our practice run through of the ceremony in five days. Everything is in place so there is nothing to worry about." Loki looked straight through Eowyn as he responded. "Yes yes whatever." Eowyn grew cold at his remark. She knew he had not seen his mortal whore in two days. Odin had reassured her that Emma Taylor would not be a problem. She didn't ask for details so as far as she knew the girl could be dead. "I'm sorry your majesty but is something the matter?" He looked right at her with such disappointment. "Actually Eowyn there is a lot going on and I rather not discuss it with you. Nor would you care." She had to tread carefully and not anger him. "Prince Loki please know you can trust me. We are to be married after all." Loki decided to give her the truth, she was asking for it after all. "Well Eowyn I'm worried about Emma. I have not seen her in two days. I could not bear it if something happened to her." Eowyn was a little taken back by what he said. It was one thing to see him kiss her but to hear him say he cared for her was another. "Prince Loki why must you worry over that silly mortal girl?" "She is not some silly girl. She is an incredible woman." Eowyn began to get angry, which was something that rarely happened. "Let us straighten this out your majesty. We are to be married. We are going to get married. You will have to let go of your Midgardian mistress. Do not lust after that whore. Besides she is gone whether you like it or not." Immediately Loki rose and stood over her. Eowyn felt frightened at the sight of his anger. "Listen to me you mewling quim she is not a whore. Emma is not my mistress. She is my love, my happiness. If I find out you have had some hand in her disappearance I will kill you." With that he left leaving Eowyn stunned and crying.

Loki finally found his mother and knew he had to confide in her. "Mother I really need to speak to you." Frigga's face turned to worry when she saw Loki. "What is it son?" "Mother I have not seen Emma in two days. I had went to her a few days and told her how I felt. I know she couldn't have disappeared out of the blue. Nor would she just abandon me just when I had finally told her I love her." Frigga looked at her son unsure of what to say. "You are right she is not native to our land. She couldn't have run off somewhere. Have you checked everywhere possible for her in the castle?" "Yes mother anywhere she could be I have searched. Mother I'm so scared. I just got her back. I cannot lose her again." Two small tears streamed down from both of his eyes. Frigga brushed his cheek. "Loki we will find her. I will go talk to your father about having a few guards search for her." "Thank you" he mumbled through his tears. "But son you need to talk to your father about Eowyn. You must let him know you do not wish to marry her. Hearing it from you would make a big difference to him. I will go with you and support you." Loki nodded in agreement. So they made their way to the king. Loki was afraid of what would happen next.

"Odin my love we have to send out a few guards to look for her. Emma is not Asgardian and if she took off she could be lost or in danger." Odin for a split second felt panicked but immediately regained his confidence. He knew they had no idea he had hidden the girl. "Frigga our sons are to be married at the end of the week and you want me to take guards away to look for a mortal?" "Odin do not be heartless." Odin looked at his wife and knew that if she knew what he had done she would be so disappointed in him. "Father please I have looked everywhere. I could use the help." "You Loki need to worry about your wedding and focus on your bride." Loki felt angry at his father. "How do you expect me to marry when the woman I love is missing?" Odin stood and his voice carried throughout the room. "You do not love the mortal Emma Taylor! You are in line for the throne of Asgard. You will never marry her. So I suggest you do what is expected of you my son." Loki stepped back astonished from his father's words. "I will find her and I will marry her!" Odin laughed and decided to strike a deal with Loki. "I will humor you son. I will give you up until till two hours before your wedding. If you cannot find her then you will have to marry Eowyn." With that Loki ran out of the room to search for Emma. The day was almost over which only gave him four days to look for his love.


	20. Chapter 20 - You Will Never Be Queen

Emma sat in her cell questioning her choices since mysteriously landing here in Asgard. She had been here almost three months. In her small amount of time here she had managed to make such a mess of her life. Never had she thought she would be caught in a love triangle. She felt like kicking herself in the ass for letting Loki back in. If she had not given in to him then she would be in her cozy bed. Yes she would be missing him but she would be safe. But even if she tried she could not regret the love she carried for Loki. Somehow she knew he would find her and get her out of the wretched hole she was in. So Emma sat there and replayed all their happy moments together. That was the only thing keeping her sane.

Eowyn had asked Odin if she could visit with Emma. Much to her surprise he had agreed. So she made her way down the dark, moist corridor until she reached the heavy doors guarded by two of Odin's finest men. She gave them her name and they let her in. Slowly she walked into the room and immediately the evil and insane prisoners of Asgard began cat calling. Eowyn scoffed at them and focused her attention on the last cell in the corner. "Hello Emma are you comfortable?" Emma turned and ran over to the edge of her cell. "Oh I should have known you had something to do with this." "Well you did commit an act of prostitution. Throwing yourself at Prince Loki so pathetically. What did you expect to happen?" Emma laughed at her. "Oh honey I never threw myself at him. He always begged for me." Emma watched as Eowyn's smile faded slowly. "You will never be queen." "Ha and you think you will be?" "Odin will never let you a Midgardian whore marry his son. You think Loki could love you?" Emma smiled and leaned in closer. "Oh I know he loves me. He has told me many times, especially when he empties himself into me. Ah and that's what pisses you off isn't it? That he chose me. That he craves my body, my kiss, my love. It kills you to know that whatever you do he will never want or love you." Eowyn was jealous of Emma. She was so beautiful, more so than most of the Asgardian women. Emma saw all the confidence fade from Eowyn's face. She had wounded the girl. Why wouldn't Loki choose Emma over her? For a second Emma almost felt sorry for her but it quickly faded. Eowyn's jealousy and lust to be royalty had put everyone in this mess. That's when it clicked for Emma. Eowyn felt an entitlement. She had been chosen for Loki so she was supposed to be the one he chased after. Even if Eowyn didn't want Loki she didn't want anyone else to have him. "Eowyn why are you doing all of this? Just to be royalty? Because from what I have seen you aren't too fond of Loki." Eowyn turned to face Emma with teary eyes. "I do care for him. And he will be mine." "You can't have someone who doesn't want you back. Loki doesn't love you Eowyn. He doesn't want anything to do with you." "Well Prince Loki has no say in the matter." And with that she turned and left. Eowyn ran the rest of the way back to her room before crying her eyes out. Emma sat and thought about the last thing Eowyn had said. _Prince Loki has no say in the matter_. Eowyn must have said something to the king and in turn he had thrown her in here. They were working together to get rid of her. If only Emma could find a way out or if Loki could find her.

Loki went to speak with Eowyn hoping he could talk some sense into her. Maybe she would let go of this whole wedding thing. When she stepped out of her room Loki could see she had been crying but could have cared less. "Excuse my emotions your highness." Loki rolled his eyes and gestured for them to walk down the hallway. "Eowyn are you sure you want to marry me?" "Of course I do." Loki stopped and turned towards her. "What I mean is why? I know you do not love me." Eowyn looked him confused unsure of where he was going with this conversation. "Your highness I do care for you. I do hope with our marriage to fall in love. Something about you makes me want to love." Eowyn meant what she said. She did care for Prince Loki and when she was around him she did want to feel love. "But that is my point Eowyn. You say you want to feel love not that you want to love me. We do not love one another. Why carry on with this silly charade?" Eowyn was trying to keep her composure. "Why are you saying all this?" "Because none of this right. We shouldn't be forced to do what our parents want. We should be free to love and marry who we choose. Everyone deserves happiness of their choosing." Eowyn believed in every word Loki was saying. Her happiness, she had decided, was to be a princess of Asgard. But Loki could not know that because he wouldn't understand. So she responded with half of the truth. "Prince Loki I know you are what will give me happiness." Loki didn't want to hear that. So he excused himself. Eowyn had changed in the last few weeks. She wasn't that quiet girl anymore. Somewhere along the line she had changed. Loki knew he had to keep on watch.


	21. Chapter 21 - Wrecking Ball

It was the day before the wedding and Loki was going a little mad. He had combed through the entire castle at least twice each day. He was so very tired but he could not and would not give up. He decided to go eat in hopes some nourishment would give him strength. Much to his chagrin Eowyn sat in the great hall. Just when he thought about turning around Eowyn spotted him. "Ahh Prince Loki I have not seen you in days. Please join me. After all tomorrow is our wedding. Loki reluctantly took a seat across from from her. He had not the strength to put up with her so he began to eat. "Well everything is set for tomorrow. Hard to believe this day has finally arrived." That he could not argue so he nodded his head in agreement. Even after eating Loki still felt exhausted so he decided to take a cat nap. Just an hour of sleep is all I need. So he excused himself and was glad Eowyn wasn't more eager for his attention. One hour he thought. Then I will find my love.

Loki awoke to the sun glaring through his window. He panicked when he realized that if the sun was shining through the window that meant it was mid afternoon. He had to of slept for fourteen straight hours. Loki dug his fingers into his head he was so angry with himself. But he refused to give up even at this point. He knew he had to try one last time to get Eowyn to give up. So he rushed himself to her bedchamber. He knocked upon her door and eagerly waited for her to answer. "Your highness it is most inappropriate for you to be here. Not only because we are not married but today is our wedding day and there is tradition!" Loki was growing very tired of her stupidity. "Tradition means nothing at this point. Please let us call off this wedding. Neither one of us wants this." Eowyn stopped with her back to Loki. She was growing very tired of his infatuation with Emma Taylor. "Your highness I do believe your infatuation with Emma must cease. Lust is no reason to call off our wedding. Tradition says you and your brother must marry an Asgardian of your parents choosing." "Well it's a rather stupid tradition. To expect us to marry and mate with women we do not have any interest in." Eowyn decide to stop biting her tongue about Emma. "Your highness you have not even tried to get to know me. So how can you know you can't love me? Just because Emma pleases your body means nothing. Marriage is about so much more." Loki turned to look at her. "I have tried to get to know you. I really tried to like you. But it is utterly impossible. You are so boring and timid. You know I bedded Emma for weeks and yet you still want to marry me." "How would you know if I'm boring or timid?" Loki stepped closer and the tone of his voice became a little more aggressive. "When you would talk to me you hardly said anything. Why try when you just wanted to sit in silence? And let me remind you that when I did try to kiss you you immediately pushed me away! If you where attracted to me even in the slightest you would have reciprocated! But no you were afraid to even kiss your fiancee!" Eowyn could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was afraid of love. Her parents never were affectionate. "Excuse me that it is difficult to love for me! My parents never cared. As you can see I'm just a chess piece in their game of power. But I have tried to get you to like me!" Loki pitied her for a second but then something clicked in his head. "That's why you are so eager to marry me. You want freedom from your parents! But Eowyn I am sorry I am not that path to freedom. You do nothing for me but cause me stress. You're an annoyance. I'm sorry but I will never be able to love you. Even if Emma wasn't around I still wouldn't want you." Tears flooded down Eowyn's face. She took her face in her hands and tried to gain control of her emotions. "I wanted to be royalty so bad. To be free from everyone. I rather enjoyed the entitlement." "Eowyn that is utterly sad. You would endure a loveless marriage just to be away from your parents? Don't you want your own happiness?" "I do but I don't know how." "I am truly sorry I was cruel with my words." "No I needed that. I want love I really do. But I want to to be natural and consume me." "You will find that one day." Eowyn stood there and knew she had to tell him. But she was afraid with this progress he would truly hate her. "Loki I must tell u something. But please do not be angry. What I did was out of spite and desperation." "What is it?" Although he had an idea where this was going. "I...I told your father about you and Emma. So he charged her with prostitution and locked her in the dungeons." Loki froze with anger. A part of him wanted to strangle her but he let that go. He pitied her jealousy and pathetic desire for power. "Then I must go get her!" As he turned to go Eowyn caught his arm. "Prince Loki you cannot go down there. Your father has guards and they are under orders not to let you, Thor or your mother in there." Loki stopped and tried to think of a way down there. "What will you do?" Loki smiled when he realized what he was going to do. "Dont worry I know how to get down there." He turned and left her room quickly making his way to the dungeons.


	22. Chapter 22 - Let Me Love

Loki stopped at the top of the long stairs that led down to the dungeon doors. He had decided to use his magic to disguise himself as his father. Once he had the appearance of his father he descended down into the darkness. There were two guards standing in front of the heavy and ancient wooden doors. He looked at the men and hooded. Immediately they opened the doors and let him in. "I need a moment with the Midgardian woman. Stay on guard just outside." "Yes Allfather" they responded and closed the doors behind them. Like quickly used his magic to return back to himself. He rushed down the aisles of cells until he reached the last one in the back corner. He looked into the cell and sure enough there was his sweet Emma laying on a cot. "Emma...Emma my love!" Emma jumped up in surprise and ran over to the pane of protective glass. "Loki! Is it really you?" "Yes my sweet love it is. Are you alright?" She didn't know if she wanted to tell him the truth or not. She wasn't even sure if he new the truth. "Loki honestly I'm not doing the best. Your dad had me thrown in here for prostitution. Eowyn saw us together and she ran to your dad. He wants you to marry Eowyn something serious." He smiled at her and lowered the magic cell panes. "I already knew all that I mean how are you?" "Well okay. I mean I have only eaten once since being down here. I haven't showered either." Loki felt a surge of anger rush through him. Emma had been down here for a week being treated worse than any prisoner he had seen. "Loki what are we going to do?" "We're going to speak with my father." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. He stopped realizing he had to transform back into his father. He waved his hand and he was Odin. He released Emma's hand and gave her instructions to follow as they left the dungeons. They escaped and made their way to throne room.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could run away." Loki embraced her and gently brush her hair. "Emma my love we must. I have to stand up to my father and let him know I want you and no other." Emma nodded and they entwined their hands and made their way into the room. They watched as Odin's face turned from calm to utter confusion and panic. "Oh my dear we were worried" spoke Frigga. Loki had no desire to dance around the topic at hand. "Father I would like to know why Emma was imprisoned for nearly a week" he demanded. "You treated her like swine. She was only fed once the whole week she was down there! She was left to squalor in filth. And for what father? Because I love her? Tell me how justified that is." Frigga turned to her husband in shock. "Odin what did you do? How could you do that to this poor girl?" They all turned their faces upon the old king. He knew he was stuck and had no other option than to tell the truth. "I did what was right for you. Your relationship with Emma is dangerous. Tradition states you must marry an Asgardian of our choosing." "That is no excuse to throw her in the dungeons! Odin we cannot force him to marry someone he does not love. He has been so happy since Emma's arrival. From what he has told me and what I have seen with my own eyes I know he loves her. I am so disappointed in you my love." "Frigga it is not so simple to just allow him to marry whomever he chooses." "But why not" Emma questioned. "I understand you want security for your lineage but what you are trying to do to Loki is cruel. I see how you adore your wife and I see how happy she makes you. Don't you want the same for your sons?" Odin turned to look at his wife. He had been given a choice to marry. His mother had seen his love for Frigga and suggested Frigga to his father as a potential wife for him. Yet here he was forcing a girl upon his son. A girl his son seemed to detest. "Father even if Emma was not in the picture I wouldn't want Eowyn. I feel tormented when I am around her. She is like a spineless amoeba. She is cold and unloving. I tried to get to know her and all I found out was we are incompatible." "But you think you and Emma are?" Loki turned to face Emma and smiled. "I know we are. Her presence brings me such happiness. She makes me laugh and smile. She is intelligent and witty. She challenges me and pushes me to be the best version of me. I love her and no other woman could ever make me feel what she does." Emma felt a tear tumble down her cheek. She squeezed his hand tighter. "Odin my love how can you tell him not to love her? How can you not allow him to be with her?" Odin looked at his son and saw the love he carried for Emma. He looked at his wife and knew he had no choice but to grant his son the freedom to be with who he desires. "Loki my son all I want is for you and Thor to be happy. If Emma makes you happy then I have no choice but to give you my blessing. I will talk with my advisors and we will find a way to change the traditions." Loki picked Emma up in his arms and kissed her before turning back to his father. "Thank you father. I will cherish every moment with her." Odin nodded and saw the stern urging look of his wife. "Emma I am sorry fro wrongfully imprisoning you. One day when you are a parent you will understand why I did what I did." Emma smiled and said "I'm sure I will. But thank you for allowing me to be with Loki. I really do love him." "I can see that."

After a few more minutes Loki and Emma decided to make their way back to her room. "Oh a shower will be so wonderful." Loki laughed st how excited she was but then felt a sting of sadness. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Emma my love I am so sorry for what I have put you through. You deserve so much better. I am so surprised at your loyalty to me." She brushed his cheek with her hand and smiled. "Loki I love you. Which means I'm willing to put up with all the bullshit that comes along with it." They kissed so sweetly before Emma took off for the bathroom. "Now please excuse me while I take a long hot bath." Loki followed into the bathroom and they talked for an hour. Picking up right where they left off.


	23. Chapter 23 - I Mean Forever

**So there will be one more chapter after this! I know it's sad it's the end. But I will also post a playlist with the last chapter**.

Loki wrapped the towel around Emma as she exited the bath. "I missed the simple things like this. Even though we were apart for two weeks and then for another week, I missed these sweet moments. Sitting here talking while I take a hot bath. You wrapping me up in a towel and being such a gentleman." Loki smiled at her and swatted at her butt. "I don't plan on being a gentleman" he teased with a deliciously wicked smile. "Oh well that I am looking forward to." They both smiled then shared a kiss. Emma didn't even bother getting dressed for she knew she was going to spend the night naked. "I feel like we went a whole year without each other." "It did feel like a long time. I never stopped looking for you Emma. I searched this castle from top to bottom five times a day everyday." "Well obviously not everywhere" she tried to joke. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Love I really am sorry that you were a prisoner for a week. I'm sorry for making you my mistress and implying I would keep you as one if I had gotten married. I would never do that to you." Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know that. It just hurt that it took you so long to admit how you really feel." "I was afraid of my own feelings." Loki stood and removed his jacket. The only thing he had on underneath was a thin long sleeve cotton shirt. Emma watched as all his muscles expanded and tightened as he removed his shirt. It amazed her that even his half naked body could excite her so deeply. She touched his chest and spoke, "Loki you are so beautiful." She began kissing his chest and nibbling at his skin. Slowly she made her way down till she reached his bulging manhood. Quickly she untied the strings of his leather pants and pulled them down so she could admire his size. She kissed the tip of his head and licked it seductively. Then she took his whole length into her mouth and enjoyed Loki's shudder as she did so. Slowly she moved her mouth up and down while also sliding her tongue across his length. It surprised her when she was able to swallow all of Loki. He moaned at the feel of being gobbled up by her. She kept pace until Loki pushed her away. "Please darling I do not want to go that way." She smiled and they made their way to the bed.

Emma was kneeling on the bed when Loki came crawling over to her. He untied her robe and gently brushed it off her shoulders. "God Emma you are perfection." And he meant it. He loved her curves and the way she wasn't a tiny fragile stick of a woman. "Your skin is so very soft" he said while tracing his fingers down her side's. He smiled when he felt her shiver with excitement. Gently he pushed her back and leaned over her."I could stare at you for ages." "Ditto" she teased. Loki kissed her sweetly until the passion took over and they were devouring each other's mouths. Loki kissed the length of her jaw and bit at her neck. Then he kissed and licked his way down her neck until he reached her breasts. He stared at them before taking the large globes in his hands and mouth. Emma moaned and bucked against him. Then he made his way down to her treasured place. Gently he licked her putter lips before delving his tongue inside her. Emma moaned as he lapped and nibbled at her clitoris. While he continue to tease her with his tongue he also stuck two fingers inside her. Immediately she threw her head back and moaned "oh God Loki." Just when Emma thought she would fall over the edge of ecstasy Loki stopped. Before she could even protest he was on top of her. Slowly he entered her and they both moaned so loudly in harmony. Loki didn't know if he could hold himself off. "Emma God you feel so perfect." Loki felt at home inside of her. Her tight, slick warmth nearly sent him to the brink. He could hardly contain himself and began thrusting with such need. In and out he dived in his rotating circular pattern. Emma moaned and it only made him dive deeper inside her. Loki was enveloped by Emma and he loved it. So harder he pounded her almost afraid he would hurt her. But she reassured him by digging her nails into his side's. Loki could feel the blood dripping but could care less. Faster and deeper he went until finally he could feel her muscles tighten him as she screamed his name in release. Emma felt wave after 've f pleasure and couldn't help but to continue to moan. Loki followed seconds later and his breath stuttered as he moaned her name. Once he had completely emptied himself into her they collapsed. They laid their for some time regaining their breath and coming back down to reality.

"Loki do you want me to stay here with you on Asgard?" He turned over onto his side and raised himself up on his elbow. "Emma my love I need you to stay here with me on Asgard. My happiness depends on you. But if you wish to return to Midgard then I will. I only want you to be happy. I just hope I am what makes you happy." Emma kissed him before snuggling into his neck and chest. "I want to be here with you. I rather have you here than return home. Earth isn't even home. I have nothing there. But here I have everything. I survived you." They kissed deeply for a moment. "But I do need to return to Chicago to set some things straight and let everyone know I'm okay." "Whatever need I will do my love. I will make preparations for us to leave the day after tomorrow." Emma smiled, "thank you so much Loki. I love you." "And I love you." He cuddled her into them and they quickly fell asleep. It was the first time either of them slept peacefully in over a week.


	24. Chapter 24 - And Always

**Well this is it! I hope you all have enjoyed it. I truly appreciate every review, favorite and follow. I'm going to start on the sequel to my first story so give me a few weeks and I will have more to come. So please enjoy this last chapter and the playlist that will follow. **

This time Emma willingly traveled through the beautiful swirling colors. With Loki at her side they made their way to Earth. She had been gone nearly four months and didn't know how everyone would react. It wasn't exactly like she had family or a ton of close friends. She mostly kept to herself and worked her ass off. Just as her first trip through the magical tunnel she felt dizzy and like she may come peeling out of her skin. Emma clung to Loki until finally they stepped out into the middle of downtown Chicago. "I won't enjoy that on the way back." Loki smiled at how serious she was about the travel. "Okay firstly we need to get to my work and let my boss and everyone else know what's going on." "Lead the way my love." Emma took Loki's hand and they made their way uptown to her office. She couldn't help but get a little flustered at the sight of him in normal clothes...well her version of normal. He wore fitted jeans, a black cotton t shirt and a leather jacket. He looked so bad ass and sexy she thought. "Emma please stop staring. It's not like you don't get to look at me for forever." She blushed and led him into her office building. "Alright let's do this."

"But Emma I don't understand where you were. We all thought you had disappeared for good. Why can't you explain? You were gone almost four months without a word. Then you pop up out of nowhere with a strange man. It made no sense and still doesn't. We alerted the police and everything. In fact the police were trying to get in touch with your parents. I spoke with your mother and she was thinking about having you declared dead!" "Because it's hard to explain where I was. It's also better that I don't try to explain. Loki isn't a strange man. I met him and we fell in love. He made sure I was never in any danger. But what I can explain is that I'm going back and I won't be coming back. So this is goodbye Richard." Her boss looked at Loki with a questioning stare. "Loki has been taking wonderful care of me. His family has become like my own." "She will have the best life. Emma finally has the family she never had. The family she deserves." Richard stood and shook Loki's hand before giving Emma a hug. "Alright kid be safe and enjoy your life. You know you will always have a place here at the paper. We will miss you." They said their farewells and then they left. "So let's stop by my apartment. I need some of my clothes. No offense to Asgardian style." Loki laughed and said "its alright. I rather like these clothes." "You are not the only one" Emma teased. They caught a cab and enjoyed the quiet fifteen minute drive.

Emma felt glad she always paid for her apartment six months in advance. It would have been hell if she had to break in or if her stuff had been dumped. Luckily it was mid afternoon so Emma could see to grab her stuff. "I'm going to miss this place. I've had a lot of good memories here." "Will you tell your family?" Emma thought about it but she knew it was better this way. "No. Besides they really wouldn't care anyways." "Im sorry they are that way Emma. But you do know you have a permanent spot in my family." "I would hope so after all of this." Emma grabbed two suitcases and filled them with all her favorite clothes. "Alright I'm done." "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want my love?" She turned and smiled at him. "Loki I would take you on an unfamiliar world any day than to stay here alone." They embraced and kissed. "Well then let us return back to where we started and head home." "Ahh home sounds so good." They decided to walk the five blocks back to downtown. They enjoyed talking and getting to be a normal couple for just a bit. And they did make it home. Both of them finally felt whole after so long feeling empty.


	25. The Other Woman Playlist

These are just songs I listened to that inspired me, or to me play perfectly in the background to certain scenes or whole chapters. I did this with my first story and I think it's a cool thing to do. So please enjoy this music.

**The Other Woman Playlist**

"The Other Woman" - Lana Del Rey

"Sad Girl" - Lana Del Rey

"Shelter" - The xx

"Hold On" - Angus and Julia Stone

"Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)" - Flight Facilities

"Safe With Me" - Sam Smith

"Leave Your Lover" - Sam Smith

"She Is Love" - Parachute

"Do I Wanna Know?" - Arctic Monkeys

"Eyes On Fire" - Blue Foundation

"Adore You" - Miley Cyrus

"Closer" - Kings of Leon

"No Light, No Light" - Florence + the Machine

"Lullabies" - Yuna

"Nara" - ES Posthumus

"Young and Beautiful" - Lana Del Rey

"The Girl" - City and Colour

"Heavy In Your Arms" - Florence + the Machine

"Tonight" - Lykke Li


End file.
